Off My Mind
by RomansHardyGirlRKO
Summary: After a mutual break up, can you still have occasional hook ups without feelings? Not in Jazmine's case when she can't shake her ex off her mind. Can she tell him how she feels and move on or is it mutual and a relationship rekindle?


_All you gotta do is nothing_  
_Trade it all in for something new_  
_Blame it on the way we were put together_  
_While some remedy's forsaken you_

Jazmine was woken by feeling the warmth of the sun coming through the window of her hotel suite. She had just had an all too familiar dream of a past relationship that still haunts her to this day. It's been a little over a year but she still can't shake the tattooed commentator of WWE, Corey Graves. She works for the business in the creative department. She was assigned to NXT and it's rising Superstars. That's when they set eyes on each other. What started out as a playful friendship, turned into a steamy 3-year relationship and when his career moved to Raw, he made sure she came right along with him. They were, in all form of the word, in Love. They spent every moment together and that is what led to break up that shook the WWE family. When you spend every minute of every day together, the monotonous routines tend to lead to boredom in a relationship. That is why they mutually ended their relationship.

They both had seen other people since the split, but in Jazmine's mind no one would compare to the way Corey made her feel. He knew how to make her swoon every time he spoke, let alone every time he touched her. She just can't get him out of her head. Seeing him regularly at work wasn't any help neither. She tried her best to keep their encounters professional but there were times the innocent flirt would lead to impromptu bathroom break in a nearby locker room. How was she to move on completely when she couldn't resist his arms around her or the touch of his lips on hers.

_Oh, and how do I get you off my mind_  
_With you back in my bed_  
_How do I get you off my mind_  
_Can't have you living in my head_

"Hey Dollface..." a familiar husky voice came from the bathroom door way. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Corey said as he slowly walked toward the bed.

"No. I didn't even hear you." Jazmine said sitting up, trying to remember what had transpired the night before. "I thought you would have left by now."

"I wanted to jump in the shower before I left..." he trailed off, "I hope that's not a problem."

She shook her head as he sat down beside her. His scent drove her crazy, making her wish they could stay in that room for all of eternity. Corey gently traced the side of her face with the back of his fingers sending shockwaves all throughout her body.

"Corey..." she said closing her eyes and moving in towards his touch.

"Shhh..." he whispered placing his finger on her lips. "Last night was amazing and we need to discuss some things but right now all I want to do is taste you again."

He leaned in towards her cupping her face with his hands and capturing her lips. She felt like she was literally melting into his arms as he slowly slid his tongue against her bottom lip teasing her to open her mouth and let him in.

"Corey, we can't do this..." she trailed off, pushing him slightly away from her. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves." She stood from the bed to put as much distance between them as she could.

"This is just all fun and games, remember." he said grabbing her hand and spinning her around to face him. "We agreed, no strings attached."

"How can there ever be no strings attached when I..." she stopped shaking her head knowing all too well that she was about to admit the one thing she feared most of all.

"When you what?" he asked searching her eyes for some sort of answer even though he knew what she was going to say. He just wanted to hear her admit what he was feeling himself but too proud to say it.

"Nothing. Just go." she said as she opened the door. "Please. I'm already late for a meeting with Steph. I need space, Corey, to sort what it is we are doing here. And honestly, you should do the same."

He gently rubbed her arm as he walked past her and through the open door. He turned slightly to face her before she shut the door.

"I agree, Dollface." he said giving his trademark smirk and started down the long hall.

_You can only stay away so long_  
_While deciding what is true_  
_I lean in for a kiss upon your shoulder_  
_Realize it wouldn't do, not with you_

Jasmine had managed to avoid running into Corey for the rest of the afternoon. She had back to back meetings and with it being so close to the trademark TLC pay per view she was busy working on getting storylines and making sure the Superstars understood what was going on. Throughout the day, however, she found herself often thinking of Corey and what they have gotten themselves into. She just couldn't understand that if they agreed to split why the occasional hook ups and sweet nothings being said between them. She had seen her friends break up and never did they keep going back to their ex. So, she knew it wasn't normal, let alone right. She did know one thing for sure though. That no matter what label they placed on this, she still loved him and she never stopped. Because of that, she knew she had to end whatever it was between them or more hurt would come.

As she rounded the corner of the arena hall, she saw him talking to Hunter. He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to acknowledge her. He grinned and finished up his conversation. He patted Hunter on the back and started to walk towards her. She knew now was the time, she had to be honest with him on how she felt.

"Well there you are Dollface," he smirked leaning over and brushing his lips against her cheek. "I was beginning to think you ran away." he finished with a wink.

"I've just been busy." she said as she stepped back trying to find the courage to say what needed to be said. "Do you have time that we can talk?"

"Uh... Yeah..." he said looking down at his watch to make sure he did. "We can go to my locker room so it's a little more private and quieter."

He led her down the hall to the room. Her nerves were swirling in the pit of her stomach with each step they took. She didn't know what to expect or how he would react. She knew he loved her but she wasn't sure if that was the case now. Would this talk make things awkward between them or would it be a step in moving on? Or, would it do a complete shocker and bring them back together?

_So, how do I get you off my mind_  
_With you back in my bed_  
_How do I get you off my mind_  
_Can't have you living in my head _

"So, I needed to talk to you as well." He said as he sat down on a nearby chair. "Ladies first." he winked as she sat down beside him.

"Ok, umm..." she stammered as he grabbed her hands in his causing her to look up at him. She looked into his blue orbs finding the comfort she needed to continue with what she had to say. "I know we both agreed to go our separate ways and I was ok with that. But as time went on, even though I was seeing other men, I still couldn't get you off my mind. Your voice haunts my dreams and I find myself hearing you throughout the day. I can't keep doing what we are doing and stay sane."

"I get it Jasmine; I do." he said as she looked down. He knew she was fighting back tears and that tore through him like a knife. He gently wiped a piece of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear and then grabbed her chin to make her look at him again. He tried giving her a comforting smile but he could tell it wasn't working.

"I don't think you do Corey." she said as a tear started to fall. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the back of her head, he knew what he needed to say but was afraid to say it. He was shocked to hear her admit what he was fighting to admit to himself. He closed his eyes and pulled slightly away looking at her.

"I still love you, Jasmine. I never stopped." He said cupping her face into his hands. "We never should've split. It was for unnecessary reasons that we could've worked together on. That's why I kept going back to you. You are the one I want to be with. All those other girls could never work because my heart was yours."

That was all she needed to hear. She let the walls crumble and let the man who still owned her heart back in. She leaned in closer to him and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer deepening the kiss.

"Let's do this right this time, Dollface." He smiled as he drew her in for a passionate kiss.

It felt as if the world stopped. She was his and he was hers and, in the end, it was only them.

_How do I get you off my mind_  
_(How do I get you off my mind)_  
_With you back in my bed_  
_(With you back in my bed)_  
_How do I get you off my mind_  
_(How do I get you off my mind)_  
_Can't have you living in my head_  
_(Living inside my head)_


End file.
